guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilty Gear Timeline
This is the timeline of the Guilty Gear series that are pieced together from various materials Some specific years are unknown but are still included here in proper chronology marked by "????". ''At 2173, I-No 's actions caused an alternate timeline indicated by an asterisk(*). 1st Millenium *'12??' - German Crusaders attempted to retake Jerusalem. While they are in Cairo, Egypt, their supplies went low and they stop at a captured town. Sultan's army anticipated their movements and ambushed them. The only survivor attempted to escape only to be shot by arrows and stabbed by swords. Mysteriously, the man did not die and disappeared afterwards. *'16??' - Izuna is born. *'1945''' - After World War II, the United Nations is founded by many of the nations of the world in order to preserve a global sense of community. *'19??' **Frederick is born. **Axl Low ends a gang war in London. Afterwards, he vanishes and hasn't been seen since. *'1999' **The Dawn of Revival occurs. The UN bans all electronic devices in the aftermath. **The Apostles appear and teach humanity Magic to prevent the decline of human society. Discovery of Magic *'2010' - The potential of magic is realized and magic begins to be studied as a science. However the name of the person who first revealed the secrets of magic has been lost. A movement to phase out non-magical techonology for environmental conservation begins. *'2014' - The "Gear Project", a project dedicated towards the evolution and strengthening of mankind, begins. However its nature and full purpose are unknown. *'2016' - Frederick, the first prototype in the Gear Project, escaped the laboratory shortly after undergoing the Gear conversion. Along the same time the rest of the laboratory personnel, starting with "That Man", disappear - the Gear Project grinds to a halt. Frederick, now no longer human, designs a Gear Cell Inhibitor Device in order to maintain a human appearance. *'2073' - That Man completes a "Perfect Gear" archetype, sort of the essence of Justice, that is subservient to mankind. A certain major country restarts the Gear Project. Frederick, learning of That Man's plans, begins designing the Outrage. Holy War *'2074' - That certain major country attempts to use Gears to overwhelm other countries. However, the Gear who possessed her own free will and incredible strength, Justice, had been born. As planned by That Man, other Gears became followers of Justice and turned against mankind. Justice attacked and destroyed the country of Japan in an instant with Gamma Ray. This led to the formation of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights and the beginning of the Holy War. *'2093' - Kliff Undersn is born. *'2099' - A 6-year-old Kliff is saved from a Gear attack by Frederick. *'2140' - Because of his desperation to prove his worth to his father, Kliff, Testament partake in an experiment by the P.W.A.B that converts him into a Gear. He loses his sanity and his father is forced to kill him. Unbeknownst to Kliff, Testament is revived by That Man. *'2156' - Slayer encounters a beast named Flament Nagel, powered by an artifact. The two had a battle and Slayer emerged as a victor. Later a scientist named Paracelsus would encounter the relic. *'21??' - The Sealing of Hydra. A Megadeath Gear called Hydra attacks London. Kliff Undersn single-handedly fights the Gear for seven days and nights only to sever three of its five heads and four of its limbs. The Order takes advantage of the weakened state of the beast and seals it. Years after, a village would be built on top of its dormant body. *'2159 ' - Ky Kiske is born. *'2172' - A certain "Sol" is recruited by Kliff into the Holy Order. Eventually, disenchanted by the Order's methods, Sol leaves at an unspecified date, taking the Order's treasured sword "Fuuenken" with him. *''2173*'' - At the Battle of Rome , the Holy Order is handed a crushing defeat (Guilty Gear XX Drama CD.) Most significantly, Ky Kiske is killed by Gears. Just before dying, he entreats Sol Badguy to take on the leadership position of the Order. *''????*'' - Johnny is killed in the Holy War. Command of the Jellyfish passes to May. Justice is killed in the Holy War. Embittered, her daughter, Dizzy, takes control of the Gears. *''2183*'' **'' I-No kills Baldhead, who never regained his sanity, and discovers on his body the location of the Gear Plant, which he took from some soldiers he "operated on". She gives the information to Sol Badguy. Sol leads an all- out attack on the Gear Plant, but they are no match for Dizzy. Testament kills Potemkin, and Dizzy destroys the Jellyfish and fights with Sol. **Meanwhile, I-No sneaks into the now-abandoned Gear Plant and meets That Man, who is being held captive by the Gears. That Man explains to I-No that he never intended this kind of future when he created Gears. Intrigued, I-No uses her power to jump through time to return to 2173 and change history. *'''2173 - I-No arrives back in time at the Battle of Rome and saves the life of Ky Kiske. She then erases his memory (?) and officially joins That Man. *'2175' - With the sealing away of Justice, the long Holy War comes to an end. The Holy Order is disbanded and mankind lives in peace. (Justice's Story Mode in Guilty Gear XX) Post - Holy War *'2177/2178' - Dizzy is born. *'2180' - Unease spreads around the world as rumors of a "Justice Revival" spread. To quell the rumors and prepare for the worst, the countries form the Second Holy Order and sponsor the Second Holy Order's Fighting Tournament (the first'' Guilty Gear'' game). Justice is destroyed by Sol and other Gears permanently lose their leader. *The events of Guilty Gear Xtra take place. *'2181' **The Blackard incident (Guilty Gear X Novel Lightning the Argent) occurs, and a Gear with free will known as Solaria is created by the company. However, Ky stops their plan of using her as a command-type Gear, and she lives peacefully as a human under the auspices of the Police force. **Testament meets Dizzy in the Grove and swears to protect her. **'Rumors spread that in A Country a Gear with free will is found. Panicked countries sponsor another fighting tournament with a bounty of 500,000 World Dollars to whoever can eliminate this Gear ( Guilty Gear X ''). Sol defeats the Gear, Dizzy, but does not kill her. Ky meets her soon afterwards and similarly does not kill her. Dizzy meets Johnny and is adopted into the Jellyfish pirates. Dizzy is "officially" dead and Jam claims the bounty. **A few weeks later a servant of That Man known as I-No begins stirring up trouble... This is the storyline of ''Guilty Gear XX . *'2182' - Events from Guilty Gear X Novel The Butterfly and Her Gale ''occur. Chipp Zanuff finally gets revenge against the man who killed his master, Volf of the Assassins. Serving as the bodyguard of the President of the A Country (formerly the US), Erica Bartholomew, Chipp helps to pass an official cutting-of-ties between A Country and the Assassin Syndicate. A Country also allies with Zepp. *'2183''' **Sin is born to Ky Kiske and the Maiden of the Grove. Later, when he turns 6 months old (4 years old physically,) he is entrusted to Sol Badguy's care. **The Allied Kingdom of Illyria is established and the population elects Ky Kiske as their monarch. *'2186' **The events of Guilty Gear 2: Overture, also known as the Baptisma 13 incident, unfold. Gears mysteriously vanished in the Kingdom of Illyria which was later attacked by the Vizuel Army. Needing help badly, King Ky Kiske issued a bounty to Sol Badguy, who is travelling with Sin, to catch his attention. **The events of Guilty Gear Vastedge XT occur. Sol Badguy and Sin Kiske journey to find one of the Sacred Treasures possessed by the Senate, they start taking action against them by increasing the bounty on Sol's head. *'2187' - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- takes place. Notes Note that some of the games and titles cannot be arbitrarily assigned to the order of events. Here are the unsorted events. *Birth of characters- with the exception of Sol, Ky, Dizzy, Kliff, Justice, Sin, and Erica, the rest of the characters have no information regarding their ages. Their birthdays are given but their age can only be guessed through their physical appearance. *The events of Night of Knives happened at some point of the Holy War's final years. *The event of Guilty Gear Judgment happened some time after GGXX and before Overture. Navigation References *GuiltyGear.ru - Guilty Gear Timeline (Taken from Ed Chang's plot FAQ) *Darkside-Ky's Guilty Gear Relations- **1213-2010 AD **2014-2016 AD **2156-2159 AD Category:History Category:Guilty Gear Universe